Sweet Surrender
by pepperikeys
Summary: They hated each other until he kissed her. To him it meant nothing, But to her it meant the world. But with him still in love with another and her own problems coming back for her what can they do for each other? InuKag maybe some MirSan.
1. Chapter 1

---------

Go on scream I'm an evil bitch i know...and i hate to say this but...most of my time ( I swear) will be on this story...well thats if it does well. D anywho...i really hope you like this story and that you will review and keep reading it. It would make me happy and up date more often.-wink wink- Yeah ill put a full summary on my profile so you most likely can look at that if you dont get it. Sooo i love you all so keep reading.

Disclaimer: I dont own no boy with dog ears or anything...but i once dreamt i had dog ears.

----------

The first day at a new school. Man was she scared or maybe just a bit shaken up, who knows.

Kagome stared at the mirror nervously, taking in her reflection, her long wavy hair spilled over her green and white school blouse like a black curtain, while her gray-blue eyes stared right back at her with an equal amount of nervousness.

"You can do this girl, nothing to be nervous about." She laughed, clutching her hands in her new plaid skirt.

Gathering up her courage she turned from the mirror and walked straight for her bedroom door. "Here goes..something." She turned the knob and stepped out of the door way into the hall.

"Kagome, Dear don't forget your lunch." Her mothers voice called from down stairs.

Kagome walked down stairs, pass the kitchen and out the door. Leaving with out her lunch or saying good bye.

Was it her or did it feel like something...bizarre just might happen today? New school meant new people, which meant, well not knowing many of the people, which probably meant she was going to make a complete food of her self in front of them all.

Nothing new, just like at her old school. Hopefully this time she doesn't drop her spaghetti on the head of one of the jocks, or worse a thug. That never turned out good.

She walked with her head down, watching her feet rise and fall on the dirt path, watched one foot after the other. Left right left right. Birds chirped all around her from the trees surrounding the quiet shrine in which she now lived in. Not that it was a bad place to live or anything, it was quite nice actually. It had a great view, you could see how beautiful Tokyo was especially at night, when all the lights were on and glowing, it is quite the sight.

Not to mention she'll probably meet someone really nice, as more people came to pray.

She lifted her head slightly, instantly her gaze landed on her old, dirty pink bike that was leaned against the stone wall that surrounded the shrines many stairs.

With a sigh she began walking faster towards her crummy bike, her stupid little brother, Souta was able to get rides from there mother unlike her who had to get herself to school. And she had only just turned 16 a few mouths ago. The day after her birthday her mother told her maybe she should start taking some kinda responsibilities for herself. Getting places was just one of those responsibilities her mom forced on her.

"Fair my butt." She grumbled as she aggressively grabbed her bike by the handle bars and walked it to the top of the shrine steps.

The many shrine steps to be precise.

It was as if a small cloud of dread appeared above her head and began sprinkling its dreadful, dreadness all over her.

She swallowed hard taking some saliva down as well in the process . She may have said she liked this place but at the moment she really hated it.

"Maybe we'll have to move sooner the usual, I wouldn't mind at all." She said, rolling her eyes she gave the bike a firm push and started walking/pushing down the stairs. "Maybe I'll take a wrong turn and not even show up for school." She chuckled softly to herself thinking the idea over, naw her mother would flip if she did that.

She was half way down the stairs now and only had a few left to go. It didn't take as long as she thought it would so she smiled gratefully, only it dropped some as soon as she noticed a strange clattery sound.

A strange clattery sound that seemed to be coming from her disappointing, lame excuse for a bike.

She suddenly felt a strong urge to kick the thing down the stairs and watch it with pleaser. But then it might really brake and she wouldn't have any transportation anymore.

Her blue eyes narrowed and quickly scanned for anything that seemed out of place, but it didn't look any different, it still looked like the same pink bike shes had scenes her 15th birthday. Nothing looked wrong to her.

"Hmm..It is a pretty old bike, maybe its just a normal thing." She leaned in closer and tapped her index finger against her chin as she continued to expect for any damage. "Nope nothing." She straightened her back and simply shrugged her shoulders lazily.

Without any hesitation the girl threw one of her sock covered leg over the side of the bike and positioned herself comfortably on the bike set.

With still one leg one the ground and the other on the peddle she carefully fixed her shoulder bag so it was out of harms way.

Her hands tightened their hold on the handle bars as she looked over them to see just how much more she had to go before reaching the side walk. It looked like a lot from here but maybe that was just her imagination, yeah that's it.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and gnawed on it softly still trying to decide if it was safe or not.

She let out a heavy sigh, determined to do what she had to do. "This is just wasting time." With that she kicked off the stairs and the bike was sent into action.

A soft screech escaped past her lips the moment she landed on the steps below the previous one causing her body to jolt with every bump the bike made.

Now she was really certain that today was not going to be her day.

It felt like she left her stomach behind her somewhere.

She didn't even notice she clutched her eye lids together until she opened them up to see that the ground was coming closer and closer.

The bike jumped and bumped as it soared down the steps at a semi fast speed, if anyone were to see the screaming raven haired girl screaming on the bike they would probably think she was just some no good doer and ignore it.

A large grin spread a crossed the young girls face and small giggles began to take over for the shrilling screams. She didn't dare left go of the handle bars just in case the bike lost control and throws her off, but if she could she would have put her arms out as if she were a bird in flight.

It was like flying.

Finally she hit the last step and landed on the solid ground smoothly like a pro.

She continued, still laughing happily as she pedled down the street at the same speed, only she felt much more safe. It was much better on flat ground, but who said you cant be a little extreme.

She slowed down at some point and pulled a school map out of her book bag, the directions were simple, you know "go down this road" or "you'll see a large blue house" for example.

"What? I don't get it." She glared at the map with anger almost wishing she could rip it apart or something like that, it sure would help her feel better for a while. "What corner sushi store, there is no stupid corner store you morons!" She screamed out all of a sudden. Her scream startled a few people and now a large portion of them were staring at her as if she grew another head or something.

Kagome sheepishly smiled at the people before ducking her head fast so no one would see the light pink color tint her cheeks.

She muttered a quiet apology and gave a small bow before rushing away before she embarrassed herself even more.

She rode down the street past all kinds of stores, like clothing stores, food marts, coffee shops, etc, but she hadn't seen a sushi bar anywhere so now she was confused, maybe she got a wrong map or something.

"More like maybe I should learn how to read a map instead." She muttered.

Not really caring anymore if she took a wrong turn or something, I mean she was going to be late anyways. So she made a sharp turn at the street corner.

Only she wasn't expecting a wooden door to open right in front of her.

Her gray-blue eyes widened and she pushed down on the handle brakes so hard she thought she might have heard them squeak.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, are you alright?" A female voice exclaimed

Kagome let out a deep breath and pressed a small hand to her racing heart. "That was close." She gasped out.

She heard as a pair of heels click against the pavement. She almost forgot there was someone else there with her.

Her head turned upward as a young women stared down at her, her face seemed to look worried.

She looked pretty, probably in her late 20s or something. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun at the back of her head and her dark brown eyes showed more worry then her face did.

"Are you alright dear?" Kagome responded with a light knob of her head before giving the women a bright smile. "I'm fine thank you." It was the truth, she was fine, no bones broken after all.

"I'm sorry about that." The women returned the smile kindly "Is there anything I can do for you?" Inside Kagome could almost cry, this women could help her find her way to school, this was wonderful!

Her smile only grew larger, maybe today wasn't going to be a bad day after all.

Kagome eagerly knobbed her head, sending strands of curly black hair around her face.

"I would really like it if you could help me find my way to my school, you see im new here so im kinda lost." Bashfully turning her head away from the stranger she secretively crossed her fingers 'I hope she can help me.'

The women looked surprised now. "Which school would you be looking for?" She asked.

Looking down on her map she read past the directions and looked at the signature the bottom left side of the paper.

"I'm looking for Kaza No High School." She read tilting her head to the left, something she always did when

confused or sometimes during a conversation.

"Kaza No High School hmm." The women lifted her left arm and pointed a thin finger to the right of kagome, down the side walk.

"All you need to do is walk straight until you come to the school, its not hard to miss, you'll see it i'm sure." The women flashed her a smile before walking away.

"Bye." Kagome called but to quietly, the women didn't even hear her.

So that's the way she has to go? That's not hard at all. Remembering that the women almost hit her smack dab in the face...and with a door to. Where was she coming out from?

She turned her head to the side and stared at the door, the wooden door. Man that would have hurt if it did hit, thank heavens it didn't.

And as her eyes slide further up the building she could have feel because of what she was seeing at the top of the building.

"Oh...this building.." She said dumbly.

On top of the building sat a light that flashed "Sushi".

"I'm an idiot." Kagome moaned as she started peddling. She gave herself a smack on the forehead feeling stupid and embarrassed.

She let out a sigh again and ran her hand down her face. Something cold slide a cross her nose and she kinda flinched.

She had forgotten she had worn her watch, thank god she wore it though.

She brought one hand off the handle bar and steered with the other. Her school uniform didn't have sleeves because it was spring time so there was no need to pull up her sleeves or anything so she just glanced down at her wrist.

8:26

Oh dear she was late.

She let out a small squeal and quickly started to pedal faster then shes ever pedaled before.

888

He was late...again...not that he really cared or anything because he really didn't care.

At least there weren't any scary obsessed girls trying to get all over him, swoon over him, or just scream out his name.

Damn it, why couldn't he just get over her and move on? Its been over for about a month. so why was he still stuck on her?

He stressfully ran his hand through his hair and back down his face.

God life fucking sucks.

And its not getting better.

------

She kept on the road until she seen the school, the lady was right you couldn't miss it.

As she seen an opening to the school, she thrust her handle bars to the side leaving skid marks on the ground..

She had to get around to the front of the school before she gets anymore late, the sooner she gets into class the batter.

She stood and leaned in more as she sailed past a patch of bushes.

The spring time breeze had her skirt peeled to her legs, and her hair flying behind her like a cape...well that and the speed she was going at.

She made a sharp turn around the corner of more bushes.

Her eyes were previously focused on her front weal. But when she looked up her eyes widened and she almost freaked out.

There at the bottom of the steps stood a boy her age and a bit older. His uniform jacket was unbuttoned, which she was pretty darn sure was against the rules. He was running a hand through his hair...but not just any hand, his hand had...had. oh my god? Are those claws? He has claws not nails claws.

And he was just standing there, and he was just as late as her.

Weird.

Suddenly she remembered she was riding a bike and she needed to stop.

So she gripped the handle brakes...Nothing happened...she gripped again...nothing.

-Flash-

She remembered when the door opened she pressed down on the handle brakes...and it made some weird noise.

--

She looked down at her handle bars in shock, her left blue eye twitched.

She broke her brakes.

And if that weren't bad enough, her legs felt like they were just pushing air.

She glanced down slowly, almost like in a horror movie, any second now some monster would come out and chop her head off.

The bike chain had broke off...and was now laying on the ground behind her.

"My bike..." She felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes but she pushed them back.

Oh no...

She snapped her head up to see if the boy had gone inside...

Oh why oh why couldn't she ever go to a new school with out causing some kinda problems and being criticized for everything she does.

That boy was still standing there, with his hand over his face and his back now turned to her.

He couldn't see her coming so she did the next best thing.

"**Hey you! Move out of the way!!!! I cant stop, my brakes are...broken!!!"** She yelled awkwardly trying to gain control over her stupid, stupid bike. She glanced up again and her left hand twitched.

This stupid boy or that's what she decided to call him, was just standing there, staring with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

Once again she tried to take control. turning the handle bars this way and that only made the bike swerve, trying to push on the brakes was just stupid but she tried that...didn't work.

So she just couldn't stop it. And now she was getting closer to the baka who was still just standing there in shock...or he was just stupid.

To bad she was so distracted or she would have seen the rock that sat in her path, but because she wasn't paying attention she ran in to it.

Good thing is that it stopped the bike, bad thing is she was thrown over the handle bars.

The bike jerked and then swerved it jumped a bit off the ground and as the bike feel back down Kagome was thrown off the bike...

Right into Baka Boy.

She screamed as she began to fall onto the ground and out of fear clamped her eye lids together.

'This is going to hurt, I know its going to hurt." She thought as she bravely cracked open one eye, Surprisingly she saw that she was heading right towards Baka boy who just seemed to have this amusing horrified look at the moment. She would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that she was going to probably land on him as if he were some kinda pillow.

"What the hell?" She seen some weird emotion appear in his eyes but it was gone like "that" replaced by a horrified and annoyed look.

She slammed into him, hard and it knocking both of them onto the ground and she just happened to land on top of the boy.

"I'm sooo very sorry." The girl said quietly. He could see that her eyes were closed for some un none reason and frankly he didn't care why all he cared about is why she was here.

"Kikyo?" His eyes scanned her face. Her eyes were still closed but he could still see her face. So he stared at her taking in every detail, details that he memorized in her.

Like how her rose colored lips always, even when she smiled, always tilted down a little at the corners, a secret frown no one but him could see.

Or how elegant her cheek bones made her look, like a model, with there pale skin color.

And her nose seemed a tad bit pointed at the end...you wouldn't even notice it unless you look closely, but anyways he thought it suits her.

Oh how he wanted her to open her eyes, her dull but beautiful gray eyes.

So he tried to soak in the sight of her. He tried not to noticed things that didn't seem very Kikyo like.

Like how her lips no longer looked reddish, but rather a very pale pink, and didn't secretly frown instead she had her bottom lip caught between her teeth and seemed to be chewing on it gently.

Like how her cheeks looked more childish, were a perfect cream color with stains of pink on both sides as if she was blushing. Kikyo didn't blush much.

And Kikyos nose was not like this straight button nose.

So ether Kikyo changed...a lot or this just wasn't her.

"Kikyo?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts, he just couldn't control weather or not to hold in the growl or let it out...so he let it out. The girl must have been startled because the moment she herd the growl erupt from his chest she sat up straight, with her eyes wide open.

She wasn't her. She couldn't be.

This girls eyes they were not gray.

--

She was looking into his eyes as well, his gold eyes, and unusual color for eyes...contacts perhaps? ether way they were pretty.

--

Her eyes are blue...now gray...blue like the sky...or the sea. They looked blue with gray mixed in them.

They were...pretty that the only way he could describe them.

But that doesn't matter...this girl...will never be welcomed by me.

--

"My name isn't Kikyo." The name rolled off her tongue and it felt...strange just to say it.

"No fucking duh, Sherlock." Suddenly his hands were on her shoulders and she found her self staring up at him from the ground.

'He pushed me." Her eyes crossed angrily. 'Who the heck does this guy think he is?' She questioned.

When she looked up a sharp claw like nail was being pointed in her face and the boy attached to the arm was seriously glaring at her. Why did she feel hatred radiating from him?

"I know damn well you're not her, you damn look alike, but I'll let you know now bitch, your damn days here are numbered." She stared at him with wide eyes and they only widened more when he leaned down, look straight in her face, and hissed "Do you understand doll face? your days are numbered." His golden eyes flashed dangerously at her and then he was gone up the stairs of the school entrance.

She watched hin disappear into the building and when she could no longer see him anymore, she dragged her knees to her chest and suddenly dropped her head into her hands and sobbed.

She didn't want this to happen to her, not again.

END

----

Yup there's the first chapter...hope you like! and i know...sadly my grammar sucks balls but im really trying! It's the thought that counts right?

So tell me what you think is it...good bad...ok...bluh? tell me to update...ask me questions ill try to answer them and or pick some and answer them in one of the chapters. Just please review and keep reading!!! Till next time...hopefully its soon...oh yeah...i this is about the longest this i have ever typed/written.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm Yup next chap so fast right? Anywho...I need more reviews...I hope i get them. Also thank you if you have been reading and extra thanks if you reviewed.

Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

---

She sat on the steps in the front of the school. How long exactly has she been sitting here just balling her eyes out? 30 minutes, possibly an hour? School seemed pointless now...the whole school will probably start hating her the moment she walked through those doors. She already had screwed up with someone and was threaten. She had no doubt that strange boy would keep to his promise.

She knew it, everything here was going to be screwed up.

The spring time breeze felt warm against her bare legs and arms. It lifted her black curls off of her shoulders causing small strands to tickle her cheeks and neck.

She lifted her head up towards the sky and brought a small, delicate hand up to wipe the wet tears from her eyes on the back of it.

She let out a sigh and slowly lifted herself of the stairs. Might as well go find her bike.

A few feet away from her laying beside a tree in the green grass sat her old bike, there wasn't much damage other then the broken brakes, the rest seemed pretty ok.

Her hand curled into fist so tight her knuckles turned white, if it weren't for this bike none of this would have happened, but no! the stupid thing just had to go and brake down right then.

God didn't she have such good timing?

She glared at the metal contraption while muttering curses under her breath. Slowly she inhaled a deep breath of fresh air calmly, it only helped loosen her tense muscles a bit, but all it did.

She straightened her fingers against her cotton school green skirt to keep it down as she stomped angrily to her bike. She could feel the morning dew splatter through her socks making them damp around her ankles with every hard step she took.

Finally when she closed in on it she loudly stomped her feet together before pointing down at it with a shaky finger. "You have no idea of what you have caused, I'm going to smash you with a slough hammer right when i get home, then ill replace you with a shiny new better looking bike! How do you like them apple?" She reached down and jerked it up by the handle bars and began pushing it towards a bike rack located beside the schools brick wall.

Kagome locked her bike in place and walked away from it.

She stood on the bottom step now and stared blankly at the two doors. She was not going to chicken out and run home crying like a little girl into her mothers arms no she was going to face the music, she was going to march right in there and be brave no matter what happens to her. Darn it she was Kagome Higurashi, and she could do this.

So with a determined knob of her head she marched up the stairs with her head held high hoping she looked confident. When her hand gripped the metal door knobs she hesitated and stared down on it.

She said she was not going to chicken out, and by golly she will not!

So she took in a deep breath, puffed out her cheeks and pushed the door open stepping into her new school.

"Here goes." She said, oh yeas she will face the music.

-----

He was steaming. What kinda sick joke was this? How was he supposed to move on when this look alike was here? Sure they had differences, but still they looked close enough to tick him off.

He stormed down the hallways of Kaza No High School pushing any student that got in his path not caring weather or not they were hurt.

So when he reached his class room he acted careless.

--

The class room was filled with many students, ether writing in note books or passing letters, any normal things teens would do in class.

Standing in front of all of them stood a man with thin rimmed glasses, short white hair, and a clip board in in his old, wrinkly hands.

"Suma Haru?" He called out, a single hand shot up from the middle of the room, he wrote down a check mark beside her name.

He groaned as he seen the next name on the list, he doubted he would actually show up for school today. "Inuyasha Takahashi?" He pushed up his glasses as he looked over his students, Nope no Inuyasha.

A loud 'Bang' startled the class and all eyes turned towards the door which had been roughly slammed open and smacked into the wall on impact, and there standing in the middle of the door way stood a young boy, his long silver hair hung loose over his shoulders and reached down to his waist, His hard, golden eyes glared angrily at everyone and everything.

On the top of his head sat two furry dog ears.

His black school uniform was only half buttoned up, showing off a appealing amount of skin. Both of his hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his matching pants hiding his clutched hands.

"You called?" He said glaring at the teacher who only looked down at his clip board and wrote something down.

"Please will you join the rest of the class and take a set?" His teacher asked as he motioned around the room,

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and casually walked down on of the rows, trying to ignore the giggling girls that he passed on the way. "Ohhh Inuyasha." One of them called out.

He was not in the mood to deal with the female race today, they were stupid, clumsy, weird creatures that didn't know how to ride a simple bike or maybe that's just the freak who ran into him in the front of the school.

He felt his anger spike at the thought of her. Just who the hell was she?

His hand rubbed against his stomach where she landed. That thing landed right on top of him, and she was no light weight that's for sure.

Somewhere in the back of the class room he noticed a hand waving franticly in the air, motioning for him to come over.

He walked passed more dazed girls until he slumped down into the chair next to the owner of the hand.

"Hey Miroku." He said to the young boy next to him.

The said boy just smiled at him, his violet colored eyes gleaming and glittering with a odd amount of happiness. His black hair was pulled into a small pony tail at the nap of his neck, and unlike Inuyasha his uniform was buttoned up.

He always knew something was wrong with this boy, probably to many hits to the head.

Miroku placed a elbow on the desk table and rested his head on his hand. "So, how has your day been?" He said as he stared at the silver head that was laying sideways on the table next to him. The only answer he got was a distorted mumble he didn't under stand. "Sorry there buddy, but what was that?" He leaned in closer watching the silver head turn towards him, one golden eye was cracked open and glaring coldly at him.

"It blows." With that the head feel flat onto the table top, the boys back was slumped over and his arms were crossed over the table with his head buried in them. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Well mine is going great." He exclaimed. "This morning I woke up, and you know got on the bus, and there was this girl sitting in the front right? Yeah well apparently she goes to our school." His gaze seemed to stare blankly in front of him. "Man was she a beauty." He grinned.

"Well good for you." Inuyashas gruff voice replied. "Did you even get her name?" He asked turning his head a bit to take a glance at his friend.

He laughed when the smile was wiped off his friends face and his purple eyes glazed over.

"Aw damnit." Miroku sobbed and slapped his forehead with his hand.

Inuyasha snorted at him before burring his head back in his arms, and deciding to get more sleep, it was still early after all.

"Wake me up when something interesting happens." He herd Miroku mutter a quiet yes before dozing off to sleep.

---

The hall way was quiet and not many people were around, most of them were in class or something.

She looked around her for some kinda sigh that said main office or attendance or anything but she couldn't find any.

Suddenly she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. "You new here or something?" A male voice asked from behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with a boy, thankfully not the same boy she had met earlier.

This boy didn't have strange white hair or golden eyes, no this ones eyes were blue like water and his hair was black and pulled into a high pony tail at the top of his head.

She didn't even notice his fangs until he smiled at her.

"Yes, I am." She said nervously looking down at her shoes, making eye contact wasn't a good idea, what if they see something hidden in your eyes?

The boy looked down at her. "My name's Kouga." He said with a smirk on his face and extended his arm out in front of her.

Her eyes shifted to the hand and then to the face a few times before she slowly reached out to grasp it in return.

"I'm Kagome." One of her own smiles spread a crossed her face as well.

Maybe it wasn't so bad here, maybe not everyone will be like that strange golden eyed boy.

She turned her head and began looking around. It must have caught Kougas attention because he reached out and grabbed her wrist, startled she yanked her hand free and stared a stared up at him alarmed.

He smiled down at her shyly. "I'll take you to the main office." He said once again reaching for her hand.

This time she let him hold her hand and lead her down the empty hallway.

She stared down at there joined hands and tried to ignore the urge she had to ripe her hand back. She swallowed and closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves.

'It's alright Kagome, nothings going to happen.' She thought to herself.

She could almost feel his eyes boring into her and when she looked up at him she plastered a smile onto her face. "What?" She asked.

He looked away from her and dropped her hand. "We're here." He said as he stopped in front of a building, a sign on the door read "Main office" and she whispered a simple thank you before pushing the door open.

Kouga followed behind her, when he seen her sit in one of the chairs he plopped himself down Into the one next to hers. "I'll wait here for you, ok?" she shifted nervously in her set, leaning against the arm rest away from him. "Ok." She said meekly.

Just that moment a young girl popped up from behind the counter and smiled sweetly at them. "How may I help you?" She asked as she fixed her long brown pony tailed hair.

Kagome quickly raised to her feet and walk over to the young girl. "I need a class schedule." She said. The older girl made a sound before walking around the desk to face her. "Alrighty, follow me." She flashed a smile at her and walked past Kouga and into a small room.

The room was filled with filing draws. The girl turned around on her and stared at her. "Name please." She clapped her hands in front of her and held them against her green skirt.

Woah, the was the same skirt she her self was wearing, and as her eyes scanned the girl in front of her she noticed that they were wearing the exact same out fit. 'So this girl is a student to.' She smiled at the girl. "Higurashi Kagome."

She watched the girl pull open one of the shelves. "Mine's Sango." She said as she ran one finger over all the folders in the shelf labeled "H" before pulling out a single one.

The girl, now known as Sango grabbed a piece of paper out of it and turned back to the shelf to put it back.

She slid the drawer closed, and looked down at the paper in her hand running it over with her eyes. "Here's your new schedule." She said as she gave the single paper to Kagome. Before she knew it Sango had her arm laced with hers and began dragging her out the door. "We have at least three classes together so I can help you get around." Sango smiled kindly at her.

Sango stood in front of Kouga now staring down at him. "Kouga..." Her brownish eyes glared at him as if warning him not to do something. Did she miss something here?

Kouga leaned forward in his chair. "What do you want?" He asked with a glare of his own. His long black hair swung along with his movements.

Sango rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You have history as your first class right?" Sango asked. Kouga knobbed his head yes and stared at her awkwardly. "What, you trying to stalk me or something?" He raised a brow at her. "No you moron." She exclaimed smacking him harshly in the back of the head. Kagome winced at the sound the slap made. Ouch.

"Can you walk Kagome there to, you both have the same class." She looked at Kagome who stood there blinking. Kouga was now grinning like an idiot and Kagome was sure he was staring at her in the same manor he was when he walked her here. She shuddered inside at the thought.

"Sure I can." He said as he got to his feet. Sango placed her hands on her hips and turned towards Kagome. "After the bell rings meet me in here ok? I'll walk you to your next class." She smiled at her showing of a set of white teeth. "Thank you." Kagome said softly before facing Kouga. "Are you ready to go?" She asked him. He opened the door for her and motioned to her and she smiled at him and walked out followed bye him.

Sango waved at them at the closing door and Kagome waved back until the door closed all the way. with a sigh she continued to walk down the halls beside Kouga.

They walked in silence for awhile so Kouga decided to start some small talk. "Soo where are you from?" He asked.

She was from a lot of places but he didn't need to know that right? "Oh I'm from Kyoto." She said plainly with out looking at him.

He was staring at her again and it forced her to shift uncomfortable. "So why'd you move here?" He continued. She glanced down at the floor and watched her feet as they moved. "No reason really." Now there were passing by class rooms so she guessed they'd be getting to class soon.

He stopped in front of a class room door so Kagome went to open the door but was stopped when two large hands grabbed her by the shoulders and twirled her around to face somebody.

Kouga was now staring down at her. "Kagome, I know that we only just met but your beauty has caught my attention." Kagome closed her eyes panicky as she felt his thumbs make small circles on her shoulder blades. On reflex she pulled out of his reach and stepped away from him into the door.

His arms fell loosely to his sides but he continued to stare at her. "I've decided that you are going to be my women, mine no one else's." Kagome stared at him blankly 'Are all the kids here this strange?' She asked herself.

Her hand landed on the door knob, "Ummm so is this our class room?" She asked. Kouga smiled at her. She'd take that as a yes.

---

"Miroku.." Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "What now?" He asked annoyed.

Inuyasha let out a breath of air as he sat up straight in his chair. He slowly turned to Miroku pinning him with his golden eyes.

"There's this girl." He started, instantly the bored look was wiped out of Miroku's purple eyes replaced with a look of interest. "Go on." He urged.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and attempted to go on. "Yeah like I was saying, there's this girl here, she's a fucking bitch right, she literally ran into me this morning and worst of all." He was cut off by the teacher who looked happily over to the door.

"Ah the new students here." He exclaimed.

The door opened and in stepped a smug looking Kouga followed by a dazed black haired girl.

The class was filled with the screeching sound of a chair being skidded against the ground followed by the sound of it clattering to the floor.

Inuyasha now stood tall in the back of the room pointing at the girl. "You." He screamed angrily.

Kagome was pulled out of her daze and blinked confusedly "Huh?" As she looked at the students she noticed one standing up pointing at her...one with piercing gold eyes and long white hair.

"Oh." All she could do was stared back at him.

---

Ok I know this isn't a very good chapter but im sure it will get better. So tell me what you thought of it...and please review ill update if i get 5-6 reviews more reviews quicker chapters. Any how THANK YOU. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait...just my birthday was a week ago...and other stuff came up. I really wanna think you all who are reading this story and i wanna give double thanks to those of you who review..I really hope to get more of them...because i really don't wanna give up on this story.

Disclaimer:I still don't own him . 

---

Kagome stared into the stormy golden eyes of the boy. "Oh.." She silently cursed her bad luck when it came to these situations.

His cold glare burned into her like a flame of hatred and as she quickly looked away to stare down at her feet nervously she couldn't help but take one shifty glace at him through her long bangs before shakily taking a step towards her new teacher.

Kagome continued to bow her head as she extended her arm out to the teacher, handing him her class schedule.

"Well Kagome, welcome." He smiled, causing two dimples to show on both his cheeks. "Now please Inuyasha can you calm down and take a set?" Slowly Inuyasha lowered himself into his set with a grunt, not once taking his eyes off the new girl.

If it weren't for the fact that this new girl looked almost exactly like his ex, he might just have left her alone and went on with his life. But of course she just happened to be a painful reminder of the only girl to ever break his heart.

And he was not happy with that.

His gaze hardened taking pleasure at how she shifted uncomfortably under his stare. 'Yes girl, you can feel my glare." Her piercing blue eyes glanced at him and for a moment blue eyes met gold.

Quickly she forced her self to look away and focus them to her hands. She watched as they fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, gripping and folding the bottom shyly.

A male hand grabbed her shoulder giving it a gently squeeze lightly. She glanced up at Kouga who was beaming down at her happily. She returned the gesture, feeling a bit guilty that she totally forgot he was standing there with her. It must have made him happy because his smile only grew wider and his left eye winked at her.

"Well Miss Higurashi, you may take a set in fourth set third row, next to Kouga." She followed in the direction the teacher pointed to with her eyes, missing the smug look that crossed over Kougas face behind her.

Her set was close enough to a window that she could stare out it with out being caught daydreaming. Close to the board so she didn't have to worried about seeing the writing or not. Pretty much a really good spot if you ask her.

The only problem that she could see was up a row and 4 desks to the right and that problem was glaring at her with beautiful golden eyes. 'Darn him.' She thought 'This Inuyasha guy is really making me feel uncomfortable.'

She felt Kouga give her a light push and bashfully she quickly bowed to her teacher and muttered a soft "Thank you" as he handed back her schedule.

Kouga grabbed her elbow and began to lead her to there set, and as the two of them passed Inuyasha she was surprised to see the two teenaged boys glare at each other. Both boys turned away arrogantly. "Mutt face." Kouga exclaimed before tightening his grip on Kagomes elbow and pulling her the rest of the way to their sets.

As they stopped by their sets Kagome found herself being shoved into her chair, she watched as Kouga took a set in the chair to her right. 'That was kinda uncalled for.' She thought

She decided that he wouldn't care if she protested, so there was no use in doing so.

Strands of black hair pooled over her left shoulder as she gave her bag a firm yank sending it lightly to the ground beside her feet. She rested her head on her right hand, using the other to draw shapes on her desk with her finger.

---

One of Inuyashas silver dog ears twitched _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_ He glared at the back of Kougas head. _'Who does he think he is?'_

His hand twitched and suddenly Inuyasha shot out of his chair, sending it to the ground with a loud 'thug'.

"Wanna say that to my face, Fleabag?" He shouted, slamming him fists on the wooden desk.

All heads turned to stare at him.

"Mr. Houshi, would you please calm down your friend before I send him out of my class room." The old history teacher warned, nodding to Miroku who was now firmly grabbing Inuyasha by the arm and pulling him down into his seat again.

At the same moment both Kouga and Kagomes heads turned to Inuyasha, one glaring while the other blinked at him confused. "Is he always like this?" Kagome asked Kouga.

He calmly rolled his eyes earning him another glare from the already ticked off Hanyou. "Shit for brains has no self control, or something like that." He smiled at her. "You dont have to worry about him." He lightly tapped her nose with his index finger before turning back to watch the teacher.

She awkwardly brought a hand to her nose and touched the tip of it lightly. "That's disgusting." A voice said behind her.

She felt her hands clamp in her lap. "What do you want now?" She whispered.

She herd him chuckle softly behind her. "Oh nothing." He breathed out. "Just trying to keep a promise I made." Startled by the warmth of his breath against her ear, she spun around in her chair coming face to face with him.

He had moved from his chair into the empty one right behind hers. His long silver hair spilled over the side of the desk as he leaned closer. "Don't tell me you forgot." He said with a smirk.

She leaned back trying to get more distance between them.

Was it her or was it getting hot?

She could feel her cheek warm up. '_Why me?'_ She looked away trying to avoid looking him in the face.

His grin grew larger. "You remember the promise I made to you, right doll face?" He asked while lightly placed a clawed hand on her cheek.

His thumb made small lazy circles on her soft skin. '_Oh no.'_ She thought as she quickly closed her eyes.

Kouga turned to glance at Kagome. A small growl escaped his mouth as he stared at the hand caressing her cheek. "What the hell do you think your doing, Takahashi?" He yelled, jumping out of his seat and ripping the hand from her face.

Not wanting Kouga to have a advantage, Inuyasha stood up and glared into the ocean like blue eyes. "Gotta problem, Ookami?" He growled.

Kagome stumbled out of her set as Miroku leaped out of his and began making his way over to her. She looked over at him with lost blue eyes. "Stop it you guys." She gasped out.

Both boys ignored her and continued arguing. "This has nothing to do with you, wolf." Inuyasha yelled into the black haired boys face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kouga yelled back ignoring how close there faces were. "Oh you poor low creature." Inuyasha smirked. "What happened, did you hit your head to hard this morning?" He laughed.

Kagome stepped closer to the two, carefully trying not to get to caught in between the two.

"That's it." Kouga yelled taking a step back.

Kagome felt her heart jump the minute Kougas arm pulled back. She watched with wide eyes as his hand closed into a fist and shot out, hitting the other boy hard in the jaw causing his head to snapped to the side. "Kouga!" She gasped, clasping her hand over her open mouth.

Inuyasha slowly turned his head "You hit me." He said, gliding a single finger against his wounded cheek.

Both boys and girl didn't notice as the teacher stomped there way.

Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed onto Kougas shoulder and planted his fist into his stomach. "How the hell do you like it?" He asked slamming his hand back into Kougas stomach.

Kagome stumbled over to the two. "Stop it!" She yelled at Inuyasha, who glared at her. "No one asked you." He exclaimed as he pushed Kouga away from him. "Bustard." Kouga replied weakly as he held his abused abdomen.

"You three." Their teacher stomped closer to them, his face scarlet red.

"I don't care if no one asked me, I say stop it!." She walked up to Inuyasha totally ignoring the teacher. Inuyasha stared down at her into her lively blue eyes. "Bitch, dont you dare yell at me." He said grabbing her arm.

Her eyes flashed down to look at his hand which was roughly holding her elbow. "Don't call me a..a.that." She said as she began to struggle. "And let me go." She demanded.

Instead of letting her go his grip tightened just enough for her to feel a sliver of pain. "I don't know." He said with a light chuckle "I think i kinda like this." He brought her closer to him, crushing her against his chest. "Dont you agree?" He smirked.

Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breath. Images flashed before her eyes and she closed them, trying to hide behind the lids she knew could not protect her from the memories. Unconsciously she leaned into Inuyasha and buried her face into his cloth covered chest.

He stiffened as her soft body molded against his. A part of his teenage hormone controlled mind screamed at him to pull her closer while the other part told him to push her away. '_What the fuck?" _He stared down at her with a confused expression.

'_She smells nice, like vanilla swirl.'_ His mind whispered as he breathed in deep, getting a strong whiff of her hair.

He suddenly pushed her away roughly, right into their steamed history teacher. Her blue eyes snapped open and stared straight at Inuyasha as the teacher caught her in his arms.

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" He yelled while nudging Kagome back to her feet. "Kouga Ookami!" He jerked a finger in his direction before turning to look at Kagome. "And Kagome Higurashi." He sent her a sad glance looking a bit disappointed. "The three of you go to the office, now!" A few of the kids giggled or snorted while some of the girls sent glares at her, muttering something about Inuyasha and attention.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to Miroku, who stood with his bag. "What's up with you man?" Miroku asked as he handed the bag over to Inuyasha who sent him a look and slipped the bag over his shoulder. "I'll tell you later mm'kay?" With that said Inuyasha strolled down the rows as if he hadn't a worry in the world and with a small wave of his hand he was out the door.

Kagome watched as he left, her face blank as she watched.

Woah, hold the phone! Did she just get sent out of class? And on the first day to?

"Wait tell me you're kidding." She pleaded with the teacher.

He raised a old white brow at her. "I'm sorry Miss Higurashi..." She didn't need to hear anymore so she let Kouga take her by the hand and drag her out the door.

_This could not be happening, it was only her first day and she was already sent out._ She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. _'My mothers going to kill me'_

---

Kagome quietly followed Kouga who was glaring hole at into the silver haired boys head.

The hallways were now more disserted, save for some of the teachers and some T.As wandering about.

"This is all your fault." She looked up to see that Inuyasha had came to a halt in the middle of the hall. "This wouldn't have happened it you just budded out." He said glaring at Kouga.

"Really now, was it wrong of me to stand up for her?" Kouga asked stepping in front of Kagome to shield her from Inuyashas sight.

His mouth was opened to answer when Kagome stepped out from behind Kouga. "Can you guys just stop?" She asked forcing both boys to look at her.

She let out a sigh before closing her eyes. "Peacefully please?" She asked as she walk up to Inuyasha, opening her eyes again to stare at him.

He snorted at her as she walked past him and continued down the hall. "Keh, whatever wench." He let Kouga pass him by, ignoring the glare he sent him.

'_Pushy bitch'_ Inuyasha thought as he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets.

He watched as her wavy black hair bounced as she walked. A smile crept onto his face like a shadow.

Oh how he wished he could do something horrible to that beautiful, long, silky...UGLY yes ugly hair of hers. Even if it did smell good, like the rest of her.

Kagome and Kouga disappeared around a corner leaving Inuyasha alone in the hallway.

Inuyasha sulkily stared down at his shoes. _'Kikyou, why?'_ He thought sadly as he began to walk slowly. _'What did i do to make you leave?'_ He softly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

As he rounded the corner he seen Kagome look over her shoulder at him, she quickly turned back to Kouga sporting a light blush on her cheeks. _Stupid girl.'_ He thought.

With a sigh he walked faster giving Kouga a hard shove as he walked past him and through the thick door of the office.

"That was un called for." Kagome yelled after him.

What was wrong with that boy? Did he forget to take his pills this morning or something? He acts just like a teenaged girl on PMS. Sheesh.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha took a seat in one of the many chairs in the office waiting room. It was strange how he just now decided to fix up his clothing.

She watched as he buttoned up the first 4 buttons, hiding his well toned chest behind the thick layer of cloth, his hands worked there way to his hair which he quickly swept from his shoulders and snapped a rubber band around it, pulling it into a low ponytail. He combed his fingers through his thick silver bangs, running them through until it was neat and soft.

He looked up at her with a smirk and raised a perfect dark brow at her. "Are you done gawking at me?" He said smugly. "Or are you going to stand there drooling at the sight of me." A deep blush spread a crossed her cheeks and she quickly made her way to the chair next to him, nervously wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Inuyasha calmly fixed his uniform sleeves, laughing lightly as he did so. He never expected her to actually believe that stupid old joke, let alone fall for it. But who could blame her she was only human, and he has half the female human race in this school eating out of the palm of his hand. She just added to his growing 'Fan Club'.

Kagome continued to wipe the corner of her mouth long after she sat down. "Kagome..." Kouga stared at her awkwardly. "You can stop that...there's nothing on your face." He sat down on the other side of her, ignoring the giggling coming from Inuyashas direction.

Her face was now scarlet red and she tried to covering up the embarrassment by coughing into her hand, silently sending a cold glare at the giggling silver haired boy next to her. _'Damn you.'_

"You alright?"

Kagome sighed and turned to look at Kouga. "Yeah, just a little dust." She gave another cough for show. "Just some dust."

She shifted her gaze to the roof of the building, lazily staring at it with un focused eyes.

Time slowly ticked by, very slowly, very, very slowly.

The room was silent now, minus the soft tapping of Kougas foot and the quiet snores coming from the sleeping Inuyasha beside her.

'_56, 57, 58, 59,60.'_ She started counting the tiles soon after Inuyasha fell asleep out of boredom. She let her head lean on her shoulder and stared at the sleeping boy.

He sat slumped in his chair, his head bent back against the wall behind them. His now pulled back hair laid loosely over his right shoulder. Both his hands hung limply at his sides, grazing the floor with the tips of his claws. Hmmm and was that drool dripping down his chin?

She laughed softly to herself.

'_Now who's the one drooling, you twit.'_

"Don't you dare tough that dog bowl..." He screamed out, almost slapping her in the face when his hand jerked out. "The cat might hurt you if I dont feed the fish." He slumped down into his chair with a dreamy sigh finally. calming down.

Kouga chuckled lightly from his place beside her.

"What a freak." He laughed as he crossed his lags at the ankles. "Sorry your first day here started off this bad." He apologized.

"It's not your fault." She tried to explain. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He turned to her "I know...its just i feel guilty about it." He smiled at her, yet his gaze didn't met her own.

She smiled sadly at him knowing that if he got in trouble it would be her fault.

A soft snore could be herd behind her. If ether of them got in trouble it would be nobody but _his_ fault. She slowly turned to look at him.

This guy she had just met was already causing her so much trouble. Her eyes ate in the sight of him.

Now in his sleep he looks so. so...innocent compared to the way he looks when he's awake.

But how does that saying go? Don't judge a book by its cover. This boy when awake seemed unstable, probably bipolar or something. _He must be on some kinda pill._ She thought,

One of the doors swung open, reveling a short, stocky old women in a brown colored dress suit with one eye covered by an eye patch while the other glared at the sleeping young man.

Both Kouga and Kagome stood the moment she walked into the room and quickly bowed in respect.

She motioned to both of them, giving permission to enter of personal office. The two teens made there way to the small room together.

The older women crossed her arms over her chest and waddled to stand in front of the sleeping Inuyasha.

She raised a eye brow at him. Typical Inuyasha carelessly always doing things like this. She let out a disappointed sigh while shaking her head sadly.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, into my office this minute!" She yelled.

The young boy shot out of his chair like an arrow " Oh Jesus mother of Christ." He stood with his back straight and tall.

Kagome stuck her head out of the room and watched with a sly grin on her face.

This is the first time that anything like this had happened to her, never had she been sent to the principals office, and she never thought she would be going there on the first day at her school. At her other schools she would only be there for a short amount of time before her mother forced her to go to another school.

So of coarse things like this fascinated her no mater what the cause.

She almost felt sad that she could have to leave this place at any time. The people at this school seemed to all have...mental problems.

"What the hell do you think your staring at, Bitch?" She stepped back to let Inuyasha pass as he sent her a odd looking stare.

His pony tail swung behind him as he strolled over to a large plushy chair and planted himself in it. To her it looked as if he lived there; with one of his legs hanging over the side of it.

The short old women walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. "Why dont you take a seat between Inuyasha and Kouga there." She said as she made her way over to her own large chair behind her wooden desk.

Kagome did as she was told and pushed Inuyashas leg out of her way to sit in the chair. He protested with a soft mutter.

"Kagome, right?" The women asked.

The said girl folded her hands in her lap and nodded. "Yes mama." She said bashfully staring down at her folded hands.

The women smiled at her kindly "You may call me Kaede." She said holding out her hand.

Kagome made a sound in the back of her throat before reaching out to take the older women's hand.

"Can we hurry this up." Inuyasha exclaimed "I do have other things to do." Kaede sent a glare at him, which went un noticed as he inspected his "claw" for damage.

"Ok then Inuyasha, Let get this over just for you." She mocked "You all know why your here right?"

The three teens knobbed their heads.

"Ok then." She said turning to Inuyasha. "Lets start with you. You earned yourself a weeks after school detention." She seemed happy when his mouth dropped open.

"As for you Kouga." The said boy looked at her un affected. "From what I herd, you were the first to throw the punch, but you have just as long as Inuyasha here." she said motioning to the sulking boy who was pouting in his chair with his arms crossed.

Kagome could feel it coming.

She had never really felt what it was like to really truly hate someone until this very moment. And so when Kaede told her she had 3 days of after school detention she couldn't help but resent the dog ear boy that sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, But you were involved with the fight" Kagome stared at the women shocked.

No her perfect record would not be ruined because of a petty fight caused by some emotional car wreck of a 17 or so year old boy.

"I'm really sorry to say that you have 3 days of after school detention." It felt like a slap to the face. all her hard work for nothing, she tried so hard to prevent this from happening.

Slowly she turned her head and glared at the smug looking boy next to her. "You." Her voice sounded tired.

"This is all your darn fault." Her voice deepened as she stood to tower over him. He stared up at her un fazed and let out a yawn.

Something inside her snapped. Her eyes flashed and her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"I hate you." He looked up at her with a raised eye brow. "I hate you!" With that she ran out of Kaede's office followed by a loud smack sound as the entrance to the main door slammed close.

"Yeah.." Inuyasha screamed after her. "Well the feelings mutual!." With that he too stomped out of the office leaving a confused Kouga and a interested Kaede behind.

---

So yeah theres another chapter done...I hope you liked it...it took me all day to write...so please i need 5-6 reviews to update. So till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Gosh its been a long time. I gotta say I'm really sorry for the long wait. But hey here I am again...and i hope you all enjoy this chapter...hmmmm BTW I've been thinking and im roughly rounding this story off to about...say 25-32 chapters...I really want to try to finish this one. Any who Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha once so ever...damn..

--------------------------------

"That stupid stupid bipolar prick!" Kagome muttered to herself. "I hate this."

She rested her head back against the wall behind her with a soft sigh. The bell should be ringing soon and students will be free to change to their next classes, but till then she was going to just sit here and wait.

"How come these things always seem to happen on the very first day I come to a new school?" She asked while lightly scrapped her finger nails against the cold tiled floor she was currently sitting on. "What am I? Cursed?" Most likely just a negative thought, you cant be really cursed anyways.

The air in the room felt cool and refreshing due to the warm weather building up. The moment she was away from the silver haired boy, she went looking for a place to hide out at and it wasn't long before she stumbled a pound a empty girls bathroom.

The only sounds in the room were the soft drip sound every once in a while from one of the faucets, and the quiet ranting coming from the raven haired girl who was huddled in the corner close to the door.

She let out another sigh and let both her hands fall limp into her lap. "Darn it."

---------------------------------

Inuyasha once again stormed down the hallways, attempting to ignore the smug looking wolf demon that trailed close behind him. Sure seems like an easy task to do for most people, but for Inuyasha it was hard; not terrible hard but harder then average. Not to mention not only did the young boys presents simply peeved him, the kid just would not shut the fuck up.

"I can't believe how stupid you can be." Kouga laughed, reaching out his hand and poked Inuyasha in the back hard. "You just love to pick fights don't you." It sounded more like a statement then a question really.

Inuyasha nervously ran a clawed hand through his hair and carelessly let

the pony tail free from the band. The silver locks fell perfectly over his shoulders and down his back. 'Damn hair.'

"But not only did that fight get me in trouble, but the new girl was involved as well." He continued unaware of the inner fight Inuyasha was having with himself. If Kouga didn't shut up soon Inuyasha sure wouldn't hesitate to take it in his own hands and shut him up himself.

It wasn't like he should care weather or not he got that new girl in trouble, thats her problem not his, so why should he care?

"I take back what I said earlier, you are stupid enough to pick a fight and not just take your hands off her." Kouga conceitedly walked past him, brushing shoulders. "You're a complete screw up, mutt.

Inuyasha silently watched him walk away. "Self centered bastard." He said to himself. "I hope he gets hit by a city bus." Yeah that would solve that little problem. He let out a sigh and slowly continued his journey back to his class.

----------------------------------

There was a soft tapping sound against the closed door followed by a quiet female voice. "Kagome are you in there?"

She stared at the door hoping the person would just go away and leave her alone.

"Come on I know your in there." The voice called.

"Go away." The moment the words passed her lips she slapped her hand over her mouth. '_Stupid,stupid, stupid. You just had to say that out loud, gosh im stupid.' _

The door slowly opened and the same girl from the main office stepped in. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked the older girl. "Looking for you of course!" She exclaimed despite the skeptical look she was receiving from Kagome.

"I saw you storm out of the office when I come back from delivering some papers to some of the teachers." She explained. "I went to follow you, but when I went out into the hallway I couldn't see you, the only reason I knew which direction you went was because I seen you go; through the window." She smiled down at her. "Been looking for you scenes."

Kagome stared at her and quietly muttered a breathy 'thank you' and quickly gave the girl a small smile back.

"So what happened?" Sango asked as she slid down the wall and sat down beside Kagome who snorted to herself.

"Got after school detention." She said narrowing her eyes.

"On your first day of school." Sango gasped, drawing her hand over her mouth to muffle any chuckles that escaped it.

Kagome glared at her openly, obviously she heard the chuckle Sango was trying to hide. "Sorry, sorry." The girl bashfully waved her hand in the air.

"So how many days do you have?" She asked, getting back to the subject. Kagome shifted nervously "Three days." Sango hissed some air out through her teeth. "Thats gotta bite." She said as she studied the bathrooms ceiling.

"Yeah, Kouga and another boy from my class got in a fight, and I somehow got involved." She drew in a long breath and let it hiss out slowly, allowing her body to slump down deeper against the wall. "I don't wanna spend my afternoon with that weird Inuyasha kid." She sighed glumly.

Once again before standing up a playful grin spread on Sangos face. "You sound as if its the end of the world." She said with a laugh as Kagome muttered under her breath, something like "Thats how its suppose to sound, might as well be." This only made Sangos laugh harder.

She watched as the younger girl plucked at her skirt anxiously, instantly pulling off an innocent image. "I think that this...is the beginning of a beautiful friend ship,Kagome." Sango beamed happily earning a bright glowing smile from the young raven haired girl.

Kagome felt overjoyed, she had a friend here who seemed to actually like her as one...its was refreshing. "I think you're right." She replied changing to a smile.

Sango took a quick glance at her watch before offering her hand to Kagome. "Come on we better get going, the bell should ring any second now." Kagome stared at the hand then shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her hand, letting Sango yank her up from the floor.

"So." Sango dragged out. "How were you involved in the fight." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome saw the playful gleam in the girls eyes, and quickly ducked out the door the same minute the bell rang. The girl bowed her head, hiding the faint pink flush that tinted her cheeks.

No need to tell her she was the cause of the fight...and for...well yeah. Now that she thought about the whole ordeal she couldn't stop the deep red color from seeping into her cheeks. If Inuyasha hadn't caressed her cheek that way, probably nothing would have happened.

Bashfully she brought a hand to her cheek and flattened her fingers on it, she could feel the warmth in her face increase much more. '_Oh, and how I leaned into him like that, he smelt like...the rain forest and something more...it smelt intoxicating.'_ The crimson red flush was spread across her whole face now. _'Bad Kagome,bad. Don't think of him that way...he's a short tempered jerk who probably cares for none but himself." _

She could only hope that the little speech would calm her down and dim the embarrassment, it seemed to work because the heat began to vanish to a normal warmth again.

A student bumped into her, waking her up from her daydream. She swayed some before a firm hand steadied her, the hand belonging to Sango of course.

Sango gave her one of those smiles, you know the one that said 'I think I know, but I'll get it out of you soon.' Creepy.

She let out a loud sigh, the smile never leaving her face. "Come on lets get to class." With that said she began shoving her way through the crowded hallway letting the embarrassed girl trail after her.

----------------------------

"You mean the new girl?" The black haired boy tugged at his short pony tail. "She ran into you with her bike?" He glanced over towards Inuyasha who was nodding his head eagerly.

"Yeah, like I was saying." He fussed "Some how she ended up on top of me-wipe that damn smile off your face, idiot." Instantly the smile was gone with no trace of it being there. "Yeah so she ended up on top of me, and let me tell you she may not look like it but she is heave." He declared lightly rubbing his tummy.

Miroku let out a breath of air, dodging one of the many students rushing to get to their classes.

The moment the bell rang Inuyasha started complaining, not that he really minded listening to the boy to be honest it was pretty interesting to listen to what Inuyasha had to say. So all the way through the halls he let him rant.

Inuyasha was just about to continue when a tall brown haired girl stopped in front of him, her head was bent and she was fiddling with her sleeves. She must be nervous.

Inuyasha impatiently shifted his weight from one foot to the other waiting for the girl to say what she came to say.

She looked up at him and he could see that she was pretty decent looking; plan if you must say. Her eyes were a deep brown and her hair was pulled in a loose low side pony tail over her right shoulder.

"Inuyasha, um..I um.." Came her whispered, stuttered words he glanced at Miroku for a moment only to return his sight to the girl with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" He said slowly, still waiting for the girl to actually speak.

The girl swallowed hard in a attempt to clear her throat. "I know that you probably get this a lot." She started, nervously wringing her hands. "But I...I..could you...please go out with me!?" She bellowed, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

It took him a minute to answer, he knew what his answer was but he just didn't know how to answer it, without breaking her heart that is.

He looked past her, staring behind her instead of at her. "I'm sorry." He could already see the tears building up in her eyes. "But my answer is no, I just cant...not now." His voice trailed off and he quickly casted his eyes up to staring at the roof, anything to not see the pain in her eyes.

The girl nobbed her head slowly small sobs coming from her. "I...understand." She said, her voice thick with tears. She suddenly let out a heavy sob but quickly spun around on her heels and dashed away down the halls.

At some point the students in the hall stopped to watch 'the show' and were now being soowed away "Go! There's nothing to see here." Miroku yelled sending glances at some of the people and ignored the ones groaning.

Inuyasha watched her as she ran and was now straining to see her form. He really did feel bad for the girl.

"You okay there?" Miroku asked lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha slowly nobbed his head and slyly shrugged the hand off of him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said turning around to face Miroku who was currently smiling at him.

"Man you're crazy, I would have said yes." Miroku said giving him a mock salute and a friendly farewell wave of his hand before he fled down the hall to his own class. "See you at lunch!" He called as he diapered around a corner.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh and slowly twirled around. Instantly his eyes landed on the figure standing in the doorway of his class room.

_'The new girl...'_

She stood there stiffly, one of her hands rested on the door frame while the other hung loosely at her side. She stared at him carelessly with wide eyes and he openly stared back. She had probably witnessed what just happened.

She looked as if she were going to say something to him, but she quickly shut her mouth and looked away the same moment another girl who was in his class smiled at her and dragged her into the class room.

Great he had two periods with the look alike.

He slowly let out another sigh and started to walk into class.

-------------------

She had seen it, seen that girl ask him to be her boyfriend, seen him turn her down and then finale he noticed she was there.

And now he was walking in the class room and as he walked by her he glared down at her and she didn't even need to look up at him, she just knew he was doing it.

He chose to sit it the chair behind her.

Gosh she was really beginning to hate him more and more.

-------------------

Finale It was lunch time and she was free, well free for the lunch break but hey its better then just staying in classrooms learning.

She had discovered that she at least had 2 classes with that git Inuyasha; 1-History 2-Science. Then she had 3 with Sango; 2-Science 3-English and 4-P.E. 2 With Kouga 1-History and 4-P.E. But there are still 2 more periods left..she just hoped she didn't have anymore with the loser git faced boy.

Her and Sango decided they would meet each other back at the girls bathroom after getting their lunches.

So here she was waiting in line for some lunch.

The room was full with people which is also why the two girls decided that when they meet up that they would go eat outside. Maybe under a nice tree.

Kagome fidgeted with her skirt as she waited. Things at this school were really _really _strange. And Inuyasha was a complete freak.

_flash back---_

_The science teacher pulled out a glass beaker from one of the cases on her desk, she then pulled something from inside of her desk and carefully slid it into the beaker._

_Something hit her in the back of her head softly, it bounced off her on landed silently one the floor beside her._

_Oh how she wished she could just turn around and smack the living daylight out of the punk. _

_Another paper ball hit her in the back of the head. 'Count to 10, just count to 10." _

_The paper ball dropped to the ground but only stayed there for a very limited amount of time, because Inuyasha just happened to bend over and pick it back up._

_Only to throw it right back at her._

_'1'_

_She slowly closed her eyes. '2'_

_Oh god she was trying so hand not to turn around and start yelling at him._

_He pick up the piece of paper again._

_'3'_

_She inhaled through her nose and exhaled out of her mouth, something her mom taught her once._

_He picked it up and once again through it and the back of her head._

_'4' She counted 'Calm think calm' She tried to scold herself._

_She heard a tiny sound that sounded like a giggle come from behind her._

_'Forget it.'_

_Slowly she turned around only to get hit by the paper ball, straight in the face. Inuyasha smiled at her. "Hey there doll face."He had it in for her...she was sure of it._

_"Stop." She said in a whisper. Her eyes narrowed as he snorted at her and only laughed._

_"No."_

_Why was he bothering her? I mean okay, She had almost ran him over with her bike, her now broken bike. And she did land on top of him when she fell off that bike. But was that a really good reason for him to pick on her?_

_Probably for an immature teenaged boy; yes._

_"Please." Oh no she had resorted to pleading, how low._

_He grinned arrogantly at her with a new kinda shine in his golden eyes. "No can do darling." She blinked feeling a bit confused by him._

_"You better get used to this, You'll be getting it a lot." He flashed a creepy down right evil smirk at her before focusing on the lesson._

_'Creepy thing he is.'She thought before slowly twisting around in her own chair._

_END--_

It had been weird after that...the only people that treated her right were Kouga and Sango. Other people would glare at her -Mostly the female people- while the others would ether laugh or stayed away from her.

The line hadn't move at all and that just simply bugged her. So she quickly slipped out of the line and tried to make her way out of the cafeteria.

But that didn't go as planned.

A gasp escaped her lips on impact. She had ran into something firm and soft at the same time, something bigger then her and very male. Something that smelt like the forest.

"Watch where the hell you're going damnit!" A callous voice rang in her ear. The moment she recognized it she wished she could melt away into the floor or something. _'Inuyasha'_

This was not going to end out good.

He looked down at her and suddenly a grin spread crossed his face. _'Good to see he's glad to see me.' _She thought sarcasticly

"Hey there doll face." He exclaimed loudly. If she could she would have smacked him. "Stop calling me that." She demanded.

He simply ignored her and flashed a smile at one of his gushing fan girls that walked by, the girl sqweeled and cheerfully ran to her friends, but not before sending a death glare to Kagome who was trying to work her way around the distracted Inuyasha.

The moment the fan girl was gone his attention was completely on Kagome. _'Talk about short attention span, someone cant multi task'_ She thought with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Where do you think you're going...doll face?" He looked down at her and flipped his silver locks over his shoulders.

"Away from you?" She replied. "Now excuse me." She made a move to get around him or well tried to walk away from him, she would have to if he didn't grab a hold of her arm and stopped her.

"I don't think so, not today." He smiled at her. The nitwit was messing with her. How dare he!

A majority of the people in the room were now watching the two of them. It was making her nervous but it seemed to have no hold on Inuyasha.

Her eyes narrowed in anger and she found herself not caring about everyone watching the two of them.

She yanked her arm free from his grasp and cradled it to her cheat. "Don't you dare touch me." It came out as a whisper but still had that kinda 'bite' behind it. She let her hair curtin her face like a vial and watched him through the strands.

He stared at her feeling kinda shocked that she just told him what to do, something he wasn't used to. It's not like he cared what she wanted.

So he laughed, a cruel laugh that sent shivers down her spin, like a laugh of another person.

"I don't think you should be telling me what to do." He said looking around him showing off his smile to the people watching.

Somebody laughed followed by a few more laughs and cries. And he was feeding off it, it was disgusting really, she had to keep herself from cringing. He was enjoying her humiliation that he was putting her through.

When he grabbed her arm, harder this time, an image flashed in her mind along with a cry and an angry yell.

"I said don't touch me!" She shrieked as she pulled back her hand and smacked her hand a crossed Inuyashas face. She cracked open one of her closed eyes. She just hit him...and in front of all these people.

He once again for the second time that day brought his hand to his cheek. "You hit me." His eyes stared at her with a heated fire and she could honestly say she felt scared, because right now in this moment he almost looked as if her were going to strike her down.

"I'm." She cleared her voice nervously. "I'm...sorry." The room was so quiet that she could almost here her own voice echo.

She flinched when he reached out suddenly to fast she didn't know what he was doing.

His hand grabbed a tray of spaghetti from the garbage behind her turned to her and smiled.

And spilt the full tray of not eaten spaghetti over her head the sound of laughter could be heard as well as the clattering sound of the tray falling to the ground.

So this is how that jock felt when she accidently tripped and dropped her tray on his head.

But it didn't stop there, Inuyasha reached out his hand and placed it on her head...as well as the spaghetti.

She yelped when she felt him squished the food into her scalp while grabbing some in his hand just so he could wipe it down her face and use her uniform blouse to wash his hands off. And he had the nerve to grin at her after all this.

"Pay backs a bitch ain't it?" The entire room was now booming with laughter.

Tears began to prickle the back of her eyes and she bowed her head down causing bit of the spaghetti to fall to the floor with soft 'plop' sounds.

So when she couldn't take the laughter anymore she spun around and bolted out leaving the two double doors swinging in her wake.

For an instant if you looked very closely you could see the regret flash on and off Inuyashas now un emotional face.

-----------------------------------

She continued to whip furiously at her face, making sure as much sauce was gone as possible from it.

Tears ran down her cheeks like rain drops, dripping from her chin as she ran, ran for the girls bathroom. She pushed through the people in the hallway not caring what they thought about the girl covered with spaghetti.

Her sobs grew louder when she barged through the girls bathroom, which happened to be empty like earlier.

Her legs crumbled beneath her and she fell to her knees with a hard thug. The tears wouldn't stop coming and that only made her cry harder.

Her body shook violently as she sobbed un controllable.

This was brutal and horrible see had every right to cry, she had never been so humiliated in her life.

With a broken whimper the young girl buried her face in her hands, and let sobs out fully.

Anybody who passed that certain room would hear the sobs of a crushed young girl.

--------------

Yes end of this chapter...god Inuyasha is a damn bastard...in this story that is...sooo tell me if you liked it or not...please.

And please PLEASE review. I need 5-10 reviews to update...if i get more then that i will try my best to get one up really REALLY quick.

Till next time!!


	5. Chapter 5

Meh really late new chapter...I'm really sorry for the wait and all. Any who I want to thank the people who took the time to review on my story and who just read it...I'm really thankful for that. Once again thank you and if you keep reading I'll keep doing my best. So enjoy!

----------------------------

Someone had once told her that crying gets you no where and that it just makes you look weak and god knows that this Inuyasha guy is the last person she would want to see her as weak. If that was the way he thought of her, then she would show him just how not weak Kagome Higurashi is.

"How dare he!" Her tears were long gone by now and instead of sitting on the floor sobbing she had gotten up and began pulling paper towels out from their dispensers. and soaking them in cold water.

"What kinda cold hearted jerk can he be?" She said, as she dabbed some soap onto one of the wet paper towals. "Its my first day of school for crying out loud." With a heave sigh she began aggressively scrubbing at her red stained shirt, the red stain shaped in the form of a hand.

Oh how she could still remember the look in his eyes when she slapped him, she remembered regretting ever hitting him in the first place and she apologized for it to, but he just couldn't take that now could he? He had to go and cover her with food...food from out of a garbage can! How disgusting!

She continued to scrub away at the marks until they were a light red, almost a pale pink rose color before giving up and moving on to her hair.

"My hair.." She wined. One of her hands reached up to the top of her head and pulled out a long soggy noodle and she glared at it in disgust. "Oh I will make him pay." It was not every day that little, sweet Kagome would go and make threats out of the blue, but this time she would not let it pass. She no long had any interest of getting to know this boy, even if he was oddly good looking.

She shook her head hard to rid herself of those thoughts, she would not think them, she couldn't think them. _No, bad Kagome bad. He may look good on the outside but in the inside he probably is rotten...like rotten fruit. _She thought.

She held her hands underneath the running water and poured the small amount over her head trying carefully not to get her shirt wet anymore then if already was. A frustrated growl escaped her throat as she watched drips of pinkish water slowly drip down her hair strands and in to the sink.

"This isn't working." She muttered as she brought her hands up to her face and covered it.

"You want some help?"

Kagome let out a yelp and spun around to face the intruder. She watched as a laughing Sango grabbed onto her stomack. When had she come in? She never heard the door open or her walk in.

Maybe she was thinking just a little bit to much.

"So you want some help getting all that...stuff out of your hair?" Sango asked as she walked over to the soggy wet girl.

Kagome nodded her head and let Sango dab some soap into her hand. "Some first day you have." Sango teased. "Must be hard." She put her hand under the faucet and rubbed them until soapy bubbles appeared in her hands.

It was nice having someone help her instead of having to do everything by herself. It made her feel warm inside, it just felt good. Slowly a small smile crept onto her face and she stared down at her hands cheerfully. It was really truly nice to have a friend.

Sango watched her as she continued to soap up her hands. She couldn't help but admire the younger girls beauty. Unlike most of the girls at this school Kagome had an Innocent aura around her. Her curly raven hair shined as the light hit it, her blue eyes sparked with something she had never seen in someone that was a grandparent or someone who lived long, it was like she knew so much more beyond her own age. This girl was something else, she had to admit that.

"You heard what happened?" The younger girl asked, breaking Sango out of her thoughts. "Put more water in your hair, please." Kagome quickly obeyed and filled her hands with cold water and squeezed it into her hair she then held her head over the sink and waited for Sango to massage the soap in to her scalp.

"I'm pretty sure every body has heard about now." She said. Kagome gasped and turned to look at her, splashed drops of water on to Sango. "Oh gosh." Kagome moaned.

Sango placed her hands into Kagomes wet raven colored hair and gently rubbed the soap in using a circler motion. "Yeah, news travels fast around her, more so when it involves Inuyasha." She answered. Sango moved Kagomes head under the running water and washed the soap from it, as it went it took pieces of noodles and sauce along with it, making the water red as it dropped down into the sink.

Kagome brought her head out and wiped some water from her face with a dry piece of tissue. "Why? Is he important or something?" She asked not believing that someone like him could be so loved by this school.

"Are you kidding?" Sango laughed. "Inuyasha is rich, good looking and has that bad boy image going for him." She counted all of this on her hand and looked at the younger girl like a teacher would look at a student. "Most of the girls at this school swoon over him." Kagome went to open her mouth and ask a question and Sango quickly held up her hand to stop her. "No, I'm am not one of those girls." She said loudly. Kagome simply nodded her head, knowing it was the honest truth.

"So he's like "Mr popular" here?" She used her hands to emphasize her point and earned herself a laugh from Sango. "I guess you can say that."

Sango reached in her shoulder bag and pulled out a small hand towel. "Here use this to dry your hair out." She said handing the small cloth over to the other girl who took it haply and started ringing out the water from her hair with it.

"So, whats your next class?" Sango asked.

Kagome wrapped the towel over her shoulder and reached into her skirt pocket and took out a piece of paper, Sango took it from her hand and scanned it with her eyes.

"Hmm you have math next." She smiled at her and handed the paper back to its owner. "Same as me." Kagome couldn't be happier, another class with Sango that was great!

"Come on, we gotta go or else we'll be late." Sango grabbed the other girl by the wrist and pulled her to the door and out.

Kagome continued to dry her hair and tried her hardest to ignore the whispers and giggles that were all around her. "Hey look! It's that girl who slapped Inuyasha." She heard someone yell. "Did you hear what he did to her?" Came another whisper.

"Just ignore them." She looked up at Sango go. She was looking away from her and continued pulling her down the hall, she picked up her speed though and was trying to get herself and Kagome out of the halls. "I'll try." Kagome muttered and stared at the floor and they walked down the halls. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the cruel comments and whispers from her ears, but it didn't work, she could here the words loud and clear. It hurt their words hurt deep inside of her. She choked back a sob. _Ignore it, don't cry it gets you no where, you know that._ She thought. Sucking in a shaky breath she blinked back her tears and followed after Sango.

Some one bumped her hard and she stumbled forward. "Oops, My bad." A boy with wavy jet black hair said from behind his hands that was brought up to hide the hurtful smirk behind it. Kagome looked down at her feet bashfully. She was going to just let it go because was there really something she could do about it?

Sangos must have thought there was because she gently pushed Kagome behind her and stepped up to the boy. "Who do you think you are?" She glared at the boy as she poked his chest with her finger. "We all know you meant to do that." She gave one last hard poke and he brought a hand up and rubbed the spot.

"What? You her friend or something?" He through his head back and laughed. "So that loser has a friend?" Sango narrowed her eyes and fisted her hands in anger.

"Really I would have thought you had better taste in friends, but then again you didn't have any friends until she came." He jabbed his finger in Kagomes direction. "Now did you Sango?"

Before he knew it Sango grabbed him by the collar with two hands and slammed him against the nearest locker. "Naraku, shut your damn mouth." She hissed. "Don't you dare talk about me, or Kagome like you know us because you know nothing." She slammed him back into the lockers again. "You got that?" Narakus large pale hand wrapped around her wrist and he smirked at her. "Take your hands off of me Sango." He said as he pushed her away from him.

Sango stumbled back some but continued to glare daggers at the pale black haired boy in front of her. "You're a damn bastard Naraku." She insulted him as she quickly grabbed Kagome and attempted to storm away with her.

"Sango!" Naraku called, stopping her in her tracks. Both her and Kagome turned away to look at him.

He was smirking at them calmly. "I'll see you next period." He said to her before switching his gaze to Kagome. Instantly he made a sound in the back of his throat and looked her body up and down. His eyes clouded with lust as he stared at her and it sent shivers down her spine. He was look at her as if she were a piece of meat and he was a starving man. The look scared her.

His red eyes caught hers and they only clouded with even more of a lusty look. "You Kagome I'll be seeing you around." He looked her up one last time before turning around and slowly walked down the hall before them.

Her knees felt weak as if she were going to crumble to the floor and she let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Wait did he just say he'll see Sango in their next class? She quickly spun around and looked at Sango in horror. "Sango.." She whispered.

Sango put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Don't worry about him okay." She then grabbed her hand and pulled down the same hall that Naraku took. "You'll be fine." She said.

"Any how me and Kouga will protect you." She looked back at Kagome with a beaming smile on her face.

So Kouga was in her next class as well? That made her feel a lot better knowing that he was there and that he would help keep this Naraku guy away from her. She shivered at the thought of the strange boy, that look in his eyes was so intense and she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she couldn't hear the laughter and rude remarks about her. Sango stop and stood in front of a class room door. "Okay, this is our math class." She pointed stright at the door and Kagome stared at her. "I know.." Sango pushed open the door and stepped in. Kagome sucked some air and stepped in after her.

Here goes.

-------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in the small storage room by himself. This room was his secret hide out and the only person other then him that knew that it was used was Miroku. Inuyasha was the only one who had the key to this room. Back when he was in his first year he had stole it and kept it with him at all time. Some time the school stopped looking for it and just left it alone. So pretty much this room was his.

He sat on the floor with a dim light on, not that it made a different,with his hanyou eye sight she could see much better then any human. His long silver hair grazed the floor as he leaned over and placed his elbow on one of his knees.

Damn it he felt guilty for doing that to her. No! she hit him, she deserved what she got. He was not going to sit her and feel bad about something like that. Its not like he could go back in time and stop himself from doing it anyways.

Who was he kidding he may not like her but still he should have just let it go but no! He just had to go and get revenge.

He plucked at the end of one of his hair strands. "God what is wrong with me?" He let the hair go and it fell perfectly back in place with the rest of his hair.

Why did he feel so empty, so away from the world? Inside he knew he wasn't happy. If it weren't for his mother and Miroku he probably would have done something really stupid a long time ago.

Then Kikyo came into his life and he thought he had found happiness with her. But then she left him. And didn't even tell him why! She just up and left him in the dust.

He loved her, how could she do that to him? Why?

He dropped his head to rest on his upraised knee and let out a sigh. "Kikyo, where are you now?" He whispered.

She left him, she broke up with him and left town and he hand no idea where she was anymore. That was two months ago but he just couldn't get her out of his head.

Then this Kagome chick shows up and messes everything up. If she never dropped into his life maybe he would have gotten over Kikyo easier.

But now he was taking out his anger for Kikyo on Kagome. She didn't deserve the treatment he was giving her and he knew that she didn't. So tell me, why hurt an innocent girl who probably has no idea about the whole relationship.

There was a loud ringing sound signaling that class had started. He made no move as to leave. He used this room sometimes to skip class and today was one of those days where you felt like skipping class. It was just English anyways.

"I have to spend a hour after school with that girl." He said. "She will most likely be all bitchy and shit." He could just image the glares he would receive from her as they sat in the class room.

He was looking forward to it.

He tapped his finger against his thigh. "Maybe I should say sorry." He thought it over until he shook the thought from his head. "She probably wont even listen to it." About now his class was probably working on vocabulary he chuckled at the thought.

He has been told all his life that he was smart when it came to schooling, he could do the math like he could cook Raman and history was a snitch and everything else was pretty easy for him. He even once had to tutor a young girl in math.

That didn't work well. Only because instead of paying attention to the lesson she would make moves at him and suddenly one day he found himself making out with her, it was then that he decided that he wasn't helping her, and he dropped tutoring altogether.

Now he didn't help anyone when they needed the help...well he does help Miroku when he needs it, but hey the guys his best friend.

Maybe he should ask Kagome if she needs any help in her classes. He once again let out a sigh. She probably would get crept out. But then maybe she wouldn't freak out on him, maybe she did need help with something.

It was perfect! He would be making it all up to her. But don't get him wrong, he still didn't like her all that much.

He just had to talk to Miroku about this.

-----------------------------------------------------

His eyes were all over her, and it was making her feel dirty. Every once in a while he would make a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like her name.

She could feel his eyes burning into her like a ray of heat. She would rather have Inuyashas golden eyes glaring at her then have this guy undressing her in his mind any day.

Her hands tightened around her pencil, and she held back a whimper that wanted out.

Kouga, who was the closest thing that was keeping her out of Narakus sight heard the small sound and turned to look at her.

She sat hunched over her desk, strands of black hair pooled over her shoulders and she was glaring at her pencil with a pink blush on her cheeks.

Kouga reached over and placed his hand over hers. She looked up at him, alarmed. A smile stretched crossed his face and it made her feel good inside. She didn't exactly feel utterly safe, but she felt taken care of.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him and nodded her head in response. The two teens shared smiles before going back to work.

They missed the dark look that crossed a certain dark hair boy.

-------------------------------

Her classes went by fast, her last periods were math and art, which she found calming and nice. Thankfully she hadn't seen Inuyasha anywhere after lunch.

She meant anywhere. Not in and classes, in the hall, anywhere. She wondered if maybe he skipped school and just went home. If he did that was great for her.

She pulled on her green plaid skirt trying to get it to go down more, but every time she pulled it down just a little bit of movement would make it rise up her legs again. _God do they have to make these things so short?_

She let out a sigh and let her skirt fall where ever it wanted to fall. Stupid uniform, stupid school, stupid everything.

"If Inuyasha doesn't come to detention I'm going to be so happy." She exclaimed as she made her way down the hallways alone.

Kouga should be waiting for her somewhere, he told her that if she kept walking she would come to him one way or another. It was a silly idea, but what else could she do she was new in the school and didn't know where anything was.

As she walked she noticed some of the kids in the halls, they weren't laughing or pointing at her, they just took a glance or two at her and went on.

_They act like this when their by them self, they only laugh at me when their surrounded by people._ She knew thats how school worked, if you do something wrong your friends might shun you. Thats the way teenagers think.

"Hey, Kagome." Kouga ran up to her when she came into sight.

"Hello Kouga." She said. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down the hallway. "Come on we gotta go, if we don't hurry we'll be late."

"Okay." She followed him. _Everyones dragging me around today._ She thought.

"Dog breath disappeared again." Kouga said out of the blue. She looked up at him and seeing the look on her face he continued.

"He does that sometimes, the only person that knows where he goes is Miroku."

"Miroku?" She asked. He looked down at her and then slapped himself on the four head. "Oh I forgot." He muttered.

"Miroku is Inuyasha best friend or something like that, he was that guy in history this morning, remember?" She nodded her head making her black hair bob and some of it to fall over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha likes to skip classes." Kouga said as he stopped them both and stood in front of her. "But he'll be in here." He said pointing a finger at a door, above it a sign read 'Library'.

Why would he be in a library? He didn't seem to be the type to read.

"Come on lets go." Kouga pushed open the door and tugged her in after him. "This is detention, welcome." He bowed and she let out a giggle. "Thank you." She mocked him and curtsied.

"Ahhahm." Kaede cleared her throat to gain the two peoples attention. Inuyasha who sat in a corner by a book case snorted at them in disgust.

"Please you two take a set." Kagome went to grab the chair nearest the window and Kouga went to follow her. "A set apart." The older women said pointing to the middle of the room. She looked at Kouga and made another jab in the direction. "Go sit Kouga." The said boy cursed but swerved past Kagome and sat in a chair smack dab in the middle of the room.

Kaede stood in front of a thick desk covered in books, she took out a timer from her suit pocket and punched in a few numbers. She then placed it on one of the books. "When this timer goes off, your time is over and ye may go home, till then ye mustn't make a sound." With that she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

The three teens were quiet, Kagome was trying to do her math homework, Kouga was drawing and Inuyasha was reading a book...a long book.

Kouga looked over at Inuyasha and laughed. "Wow Inuyasha! Didn't know you can do that." He said, breaking the silents.

Kagome continued to work on her math homework trying her best to ignore the two boys.

"Why? You jealous because you can't do it?" Inuyasha pointed out as he sat his book down.

Kouga bared his fangs at him and growled. "Shut your face mutt."

"I'm not a mutt, flea bag!" Inuyasha yelled as he shot up from his chair and let out a growl of his own. "You wanna go?" He cracked his knuckles and flexed his claws as if to intimidate Kouga.

Kouga smirked at him. "Bring it dog boy." He readied him self for the attack, waiting for Inuyasha to act without thinking. But that didn't seem to happen.

Because the moment he challenged Inuyasha, a frustrated Kagome slammed her pencil against her desk and stood.

"Cant you two act your age?" She yelled at them. The two boys looked at each other and glared in disgust. "Oh stop that, god you two act like 7 year old."

"Kagome.." Kouga started but Kagome raised a hand to silents him. "Please just sit down."

Inuyasha watch as she calmed the wolf down, he watched as she herself sat down and re tempted to do her math homework.

"I don't get this." He heard her whisper.

She's doing math...and she's saying she can't do it...math was his best subject! His stomack fluttered, his plan might just work.

But he wont make his move just yet.

"Stop staring at her like that." His golden eyes stared at Kouga who was glaring at him. He had said that so low that if he were a human or any other kind of demon he might have just missed it.

He ignored him and continued to stare at the back of her head.

Kouga dug his nails into his flesh and narrowed his eyes.

When Inuyasha continued to ignore him he leaped across the tables and grabbed Inuyasha by his collar.

"Haven't you caused her enough problems?" He said giving the silver haired boy a rough shake. "What the hell are you planning?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let out a loud chuckle. _The flea bag was already overly protective of the bitch._ He couldn't help but laugh at that. "Even if I were _planning_ something, you would be the last person to know about it."

Kouga brought back and open palm and slammed it a crossed his abused cheek. Inuyasha grabbed his cheek and cradled it in his hand. "Damn it." He muttered. He was pretty sure that even though he was a half demon that some kinda bruise was going to form there. He had been hit twice by a full demon, and once by the new girl all on the same cheek, he had to admit that it was starting to ache, just a bit.

Kagomes pencil fell from her hand as she sprung up from her set. "Stop it!" She yelled. "Please." She stumbled away from the table and made her way over to the two boys.

"Kouga please let him go." She begged, putting her hands on Kougas wrists. Both boys looked down at her questionably.

The door swung open the same second Kouga was going to release Inuyasha. In result Kaede was now looking at what looked like Kouga trying to strangle Inuyasha, while Kagome looked like she was helping Kouga with the strangling.

All in all it just didn't look good.

"I leave for how long and you're at each others throats." She glanced at the two pairs of hands close to Inuyashas neck. "Literally." Kagome backed away and accidently hide a table with her hip. Kouga saw and quickly let go of Inuyashas collar, he reached over and placed his hand on her hip to make sure it was alright.

Kagome let of a shrike of surprise. "Ahh!" She looked down at the hand. Why was his hand there? Her left eye brow ticked.

"Don't touch me like that!" She screamed. She slapped his hand away from her.

"Kagome!" The said girl turned to look at Keade, who had called out her name. "The three of you just earned yourself 3 more days added to your original days of detention." The three teens groaned. "Go home now children, go home." The timer went off and she quickly turned it off and pocketed it.

After Keade left the three other people left as well, all were quiet and no one made a sound.

---------------------------------------

Kagome said goodbye to Kouga before running off to fetch her bike from the bike rack. The sun was setting, turning the sky a fluffy peach color mixed with gold, purple and pink. The air was no longer hot, but more of a cool wind was blowing.

Her feet make crunchy sounds as they walked over the dry dirt grovel. "Oh yes this day is finally over." She raised her arms in the air and stretched out her mussels. Satisfied by the cracking sounds she heard she brought them down and crossed the over her chest.

Her bike was broken so she wound have to walk it home instead of riding it. And no one was around to give her a ride home, and she had no phone to call her mom with.

She walked over to the bike rack and was about to grab it when someone from behind her pinned her against the brick wall.

"Listen here, and listen good." Someone whispered into the shell of her ear. "You my dear are one tempting little tease." The person laughed and then nibbled at her earlobe. She felt tears form behind her eyelids and a soft whimper escaped from her lips.

Wisps of wavy long black hair brushed against her cheeks and then she knew who this person was, her heart was beating so fast she could feel it against her rib cage.

No one was here. No one was going to help her.

"Naraku." Someone yelled. Naraku turned around and let the frightened girl slump to the ground. She had also turned around to look at the person who probably just saved her from being raped.

"Naraku you're such a bastard." Naraku laughed. "Really Inuyasha, you of all people shouldn't talk about being a bastard." Inuyasha ignored him and stared straight at Kagome.

His golden eyes hardened when he placed them back on Naraku. "Why don't you leave?" His voice was low and husky, it sent shivers down Kagomes spine.

"I might as well, you did after all ruin the mood." With that turned and walked down the grovel path, leaving the shaken girl on the ground.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, you alright?" He asked, bending at the knees to squat down in front of her. She shyly nodded her head and stood up with the of Inuyasha.

"So you're going to be alright?" Once again she nodded and he smiled at her. "Key, c-ya." With that he spun around and ran off.

What a jerk! He didn't even offer to walk her home or anything...but then again...he just saved her. Maybe he wasn't all that bad.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The wind carried her words, but the message did not reach his ears.

-----------------------------

I really didn't like the way this chapter turned out...I hope it was good. Please review and keep reading...and please if you have any questions or anything you can also email me at vanillaswirlmistyahoo..com Please remember to review I need 5-10 and then ill force my self to begin writing. I Love you all!!! Till next time!!


End file.
